Stranded
by Cascade Fantasy
Summary: After an epic battle between the girls and their arch-enemy Mojo Jojo, Bubbles finds herself stranded on an island with him and no way of getting off. Without a town to protect and him terrorize, the two start to bond...
1. Chapter 1

**Stranded**

_Hello! This is another Powerpuff Mojo x Bubbles fanfic I came up with a while ago… please read and review! I do NOT own the Powerpuff Girls._

Bubbles could probably think of at least ten other places that she wanted to be right now. But then again, would you want to be stranded on an island with your worst enemy? No. Not very likely.

She had woken up on a sandy beach. She had crashed onto the island, as she could tell by the deep trench her body had dug out when she skidded onto shore. She woke up, cold, wet and dirty. She sat up and looked around for her sisters, who weren't there. She brushed the sand off of her shoulders.

Behind her laid a small jungle—probably uninhabited by animals, most likely just birds. She saw a few coconut trees which carried ripe coconuts. They swayed gently in the salty sea breeze. Where _was _she? Which ocean? How far from home?

"Maybe I should look around," she said aloud, climbing to her feet. She started to walk slowly on the shore. Her body was aching all over, and her arms and legs had been scraped up from her crash, and the sand was just making the little scratches irritating.

The morning sun shined innocently above, though it would be hotter later obviously. She came around the corner, facing a small wall of rocks. They were covered with seagull poop, and had abandoned nests and eggshells shattered all around. She smirked and then gently floated over the wall and gaped.

That was when she had discovered that Mojo Jojo was stranded on the island with her. He was lying in the sand, his mouth opened, and his breath slowly escaping. His clothes were ripped and his purple cape was reduced to nothing. His belt and pants were mainly the most intact, with only a few scratches and tears. There were cracks in his helmet.

"Mojo?" she asked, approaching. "Is he dying?"

She crouched down by him and now could see the blood matted in his fur; the big gashes that were oozing with blood and starting to be filled with pus. Bubbles placed a hand over her mouth, her eyes filling with worry.

"Mojo, we've got to get you to a hospital," she whispered, leaning over him. "Can you hear me?"

She picked him up underneath the arms. He groaned in agony, but his eyes didn't open. She gently lifted him off of the ground and started to fly up in the direction of the sun. But something wasn't right. She was flying upwards, and then she was repelled. She cried out, and caught her balance just before she hit the ground again.

"What the…?" she murmured, looking up at the sky.

It was… vibrating, almost, and a gentle purple sheen appeared. When the vibrating stopped, the purple went away, revealing the normal sky.

"I don't know what that is," she said, confused. "But apparently I can't get past it."

She set Mojo on the ground and flew up again. When she hit it and it shot her backwards, she sliced it up with her lasers. When that didn't work she punched and kicked and that throttled her onto the ground. She released a sonic scream, which didn't shatter it either.

"Who put up that force field?" she yelled in frustration.

"…I did."

She turned to Mojo, who was struggling to get to his feet. She quickly sped over to him. She narrowed her eyes.

"You did what?"

"…I set up the force field. I thought that no one was here on the island with me. So I set it up so you and your sisters couldn't find me." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, can you like, turn it off?" she asked. "Your wounds are really bad, Mojo."

He sat up and threw back his arm. "No, I can't, you idiot! Do you know why? I broke the remote!"

He reached for his belt and removed a little pod shaped remote that was cracked and had wires exposed. He crushed it in his fist and then dropped the remains on the ground. "It's hopeless. The only way that it could be destroyed was if someone on the outside of the force field hit it, and the likelihood of that occurring is a very, very slim chance. So thus it's hopeless since it cannot be destroyed and… OW!" he cringed.

"The pain is finally getting to you, huh?" she asked him. "Look, I'm going to help you. Please just tell me how."

"Look around the island," he responded. "See if you can find anything."

Bubbles sped around the edge of the island and did find a few things that seemed like they came from the wreckage of Mojo's fighter plane. Some matches, mainly tools, a few sets of clothing that were dirty but still good. She didn't find much else that would be good for treating wounds with. She set the items she gathered at Mojo's body and explained what had happened.

"Salt water is our best bet, then," he said to her.

A frustrated Bubbles did what she was told. At first, she just cupped it in her hands and then let it splash all over him, but then Mojo started yelling at her that it was just torture. So, she picked him up and dragged him into the water.

His face was red, for it was obviously painful. Bubbles waited patiently. After a while his tense body relaxed and he started to flex his fingers. She helped him onto shore then and used the shreds of clothing to cover up the wounds. The wounds definitely looked cleaner and they were drying up nicely. Also the water had washed off some of the blood on his fur. He stood up then and glared at her.

"I would thank you if you were not my enemy, but since that we are enemies, I'm not sorry to say that I cannot thank you, due to the fact that you are my enemy."

Bubbles rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I wouldn't even want to be your ally, anyway, Mojo. You're just a grumpy monkey."

Mojo opened his mouth as if to say something but then turned on his heel and left, going off down the shore. Bubbles stood up and floated the opposite way.

On his side of the island, Mojo quickly set to work building a shelter. He gathered driftwood and stone and with the dirt near the jungle he made thick layers of mud which he packed in between the stone. Soon he had the walls of a shelter made from stone, and then he laid wood over the top of it. It wasn't that big of a shelter, but it didn't necessarily need to be. After all, he was the only one that would be in it.

He then headed into the jungle (but not too far) and snapped off a long branch, which he decided he would use as a spear. He didn't have a knife, but all he would need was a sharp edged rock and that would take care of his food problems. Water would be his next issue but he would see to that later.

He headed back out to his shelter and decided to hunt around for some crabs. He found quite a few of them, and he crushed them and ate the meat raw. _Yes, traditionally monkeys don't eat meat, but Mojo was a mutated monkey. So, yeah, go along with it._

He kept the shells outside the shelter in a small pile. He figured he could find a use for them—maybe make the bigger shells into bowls or something. It had been a few hours now and he hadn't seen Bubbles for a while. He didn't really care at first, but when the hours ticked by into the evening, he did start worrying. He hated himself for it though.

He stirred the fire with a stick and banged the little embers off of it. He had spent the rest of the day digging out a hole for a fire pit. He stood up, abandoned his fire and then started to walk over to the other side of the island.

He found her lying there, shivering in the sand, with a few empty coconuts lying beside her. He stood over her and then rolled his eyes.

"Alright then. Come on, come with me."

"No," she responded, sitting up. "I'm not incompetent. I can survive without you."

Mojo crossed his arms and waited patiently as she headed into the jungle and started to pull out several bundles of wood and set them on the beach. With her laser vision, she lit them on fire. She turned to look at him triumphantly. He smirked and clapped for her sarcastically.

"Great job, genius," he sneered. "But watch."

A wave then came up on the beach and doused the fire. Smoke rose up and the flames quickly died out. Bubbles coughed and stepped backward from the wreckage. Mojo shot her a look. She looked severely disheartened. She missed her sisters, she was miserable, and also trapped on an island with her worst enemy.

"Just come with me, Bubbles. I have plenty of room." Well, he was lying, but still. What reason did she have to fight him now, even if she was his enemy?

She hung her head and slowly floated along behind him as they trudged back to his campsite. Mojo ignored her soft crying, and instead tried to block it out with loud cheerful whistling. When they got to the campsite, he asked her if she was hungry. She didn't respond. Her big, teary blue eyes gazed into the flames. She shivered slightly and outstretched her hands, warming them.

"I'm going to sleep. Put out the fire when you're done." He crawled inside the shelter and laid down on the bed of leaves that he had laid down.

Soon he heard several splashes of water and then Bubbles crawled inside. She slept the farthest she could from him, close to the wall. She wrinkled her nose at the oozing mud which was still struggling to dry. The stench of it was strong and unappealing. She buried her face in her arm, and then tried to fall asleep.

The next day when Mojo woke up, he shook Bubbles awake as well.

"I'm going to go fishing. You make yourself useful somehow," he said, crawling outside.

"But I'm hungry," she whined. "Don't you have anything to eat?"

"I told you, I'm going to get fish. Why don't you clean out the fire pit and then gather wood or something?" he growled.

Bubbles crawled outside and moping, dug out the fire pit within a matter of seconds. She then flew into the forest, leaving Mojo by himself on the beach.

_Hopefully we'll only be stuck here a week at most, and then we can go back to being mortal enemies. _He thought grouchily, scooping up some of the crabs.

He winced when one pinched him, and he ripped it from his thumb and banged it on a rock till it was dead. He picked up more and killed them the same way. He heard Bubbles drop all the firewood by the fire pit.

"That's what you call fishing? Torturing poor little crabs to death?" she said in disbelief.

He ignored her and then grabbed his stick. He picked up a rock and quickly started to sharpen it into a point. He waded out into the water and then started jabbing at the shadowy shapes in the water.

"Go find us some fresh water," he yelled over his shoulder.

She rolled her eyes and then headed back into the jungle. She headed deeper than she had been, and eventually did find a small little river. She cupped the water and drank deeply. It tasted gritty, but yet, cool and refreshing.

When she returned to the campsite, she found that Mojo was already eating some of the crabs that he had caught. She sat down across from him and gripped at the sand.

"What am I supposed to eat?" she asked.

"What do you mean? There is plenty of fish and crab for the both of us."

"But I'm a vegetarian."

"Bummer," he remarked, wincing at the salty crab meat. "I used to be too until I was mutated. Well, I guess you'll just starve then."

"Alright, fine!" she snapped, and reached for a crab. With her powerful, delicate fingers she pried the shell off to reveal the white meat underneath.

She sucked out the meat, regretting it, but continued to eat it since her stomach was grumbling. Mojo looked at her, and it was almost a look of pride on his face.

"You should also scrape the meat out of the coconuts you drink, since that's edible."

She nodded and then polished off the crab, then grabbed another and sucked it down.

"We'll be here for a while, until your sisters find us," he said. "In the meantime, here's what we should do: first off we should build an S.O.S. sign, so that people know that we're here. Next find effective ways of carrying things around—like a bucket or something."

Bubbles ignored the babbling that Mojo was doing till after she finished eating. Then she went about and helped him with the tasks that he wanted her help with. By the end of the day they were exhausted, and so they had some water from the pond and then retreated back to the campsite.

Using her laser vision Bubbles helped Mojo start up a fire and then she calmly went down by the ocean. Mojo grumbled to himself, glaring at her as he cooked the food he caught. If he had the tools he needed, he could make a great meal. After all, he was a master hibachi chef! Stupid Powerpuffs always ruin everything.

Bubbles came back once Mojo had finished cooking the food for them. Roasted fish and crab with coconuts. Bubbles delicately chopped off the top of the coconuts from the side, revealing the sweet white meat and milk. They sat down and then began eating.

"How long do you think that we'll be out here?" she asked him.

He was chewing, so he held up his fingers. Three.

"Three days?"

"Three weeks," he said hoarsely as he swallowed.

Bubbles was horrified. "We'll starve to death! We're going to die out here!"

"We will not die out here, Bubbles."

"There's only so many fish you can catch, Mojo. Doesn't the force field block out more fish from coming in?"

"No. It's just Powerpuff proof."

She narrowed her eyes. "So, in reality, if you decide to leave, I'm going to die alone?"

"What's with all this morbid talk?" Mojo demanded angrily. "Aren't you supposed to be cute and happy Bubbles?"

"I just don't think that I can trust you."

"Well, whoop-de-doo, you probably can. I don't want to risk my life out in a raft, without any way of knowing what direction I was going. Flying out of here would be preferable, so that I do not have to risk my life in a raft since I have no general sense of direction and no tool such as a compass that could tell me."

Bubbles's face softened. "So you're not going anywhere?"

"Not unless you seriously piss me off."

She ducked her head so that he couldn't see her smiling. She sipped the rest of her milk, and then lifted her head. She saw that the sun was setting, making a pink-purple sky, the orange orb slowly lowering down.

"Wow! Look at that. You sure don't see anything like that in Townsville." She let out a happy, dreamy sigh. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes," he responded cautiously as he gnawed off the rest of the meat on a bone.

They heard the ocean water swishing rather vigorously, and Bubbles looked out to the ocean. She saw dark fins rising up out of the water, swimming towards the island.

"Are those sharks?" she cried out in alarm.

"Nope," Mojo answered with a smile. "Those are dolphins."

There were two silver, slippery dolphins that came close to the shore. Mojo glared at them, thinking that they might beg for fish or something. But instead they seemed to be doing tricks. They swam a little further away, doing jumps and flips in the air. Bubbles was mesmerized.

She waded in ankle deep and one approached her, brushing by her. She reached forward and touched its skin. It was the weirdest sensation. She beamed when the dolphin came by a second time and nudged her with its nose.

She pulled her dress off over her head and tossed it back onto shore. (Don't worry she's wearing underwear underneath.) Grabbing onto its fin, she allowed the dolphin to drag her around throughout the water, but it seemed to know where the force field was, so it always veered sharply away from the wall before she could touch it. The other dolphin swam along beside them and Bubbles was delighted. She laughed and giggled.

"For God sakes, she's a grown woman," Mojo grumbled. "And she's in there playing with dolphins like a little girl, acting like she's in _The Little Mermaid _or something."

Mojo came down to the waves and called out, "Bubbles! Come over here, you'll catch a cold!"

"Chill out, Mojo!" she responded, sticking out her tongue at him. "I can't catch a cold that easily. Why don't you join us?"

Mojo glared and shook his head. "No way, no how."

"_Pllllleeeeassseee_?" she begged, fluttering her eyelashes. Whether that was supposed to be cute or seductive, he didn't know.

But it seemed to work. "Alright, fine! But only for a while."

He waded in deeper, and strangely the water was warm. He grabbed onto the other dolphin's fin and felt it slowly pulling him along. It was rather fun. Bubbles was having a great time. The dolphins started to do different things, like pulling them under the water and shooting up to the surface.

When the sun set however, the fun ended. The dolphins swam them back to shore, made their happy little clicking sounds and then turned around and left. It was a little sad for Bubbles, to see them go, but she just smiled and vigorously waved goodbye. Mojo shook out his fur and trudged back to the fire pit and with the embers that were still burning from dinner; he started the fire back up again. He glanced up at Bubbles. She was looking off in the direction of the dolphins with this now sad look on her face.

Mojo stood up and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her arm. "Go sit down by the fire, Bubbles."

She looked at him, and tears were in her eyes. "I really miss my sisters."

She sniffled loudly and wiped the tears away. Mojo sighed heavily.

"They haven't given up on looking for us, alright? They'll come and find us, Bubbles. It might take them a while, but they will."

"I know."

She went back over to the fire, sat down and pulled her dress on over her head. Mojo came and sat down by her. She was still shivering from the cold.

"See? What did I tell you would happen? I told you that you would catch a cold."

"I'm not sick, Mojo. I'm freezing," she replied, teeth chattering.

Mojo stirred the fire with a stick. The embers crackled and swirled into the night sky. Bubbles was now starting to warm up a little.

"I wish we had marshmallows to roast. This is a really nice fire." She placed her chin on her knees.

He sat back down by her and she leaned against him slightly.

"You're a really good sport, you know that?" she said with a giggle. "You try and act all evil, but I think deep down you're a really good person. I barely had to beg to get you to go swimming with me."

He bristled. "Do not think that you can convince me to do anything. You forget that I am still evil, that I am still Mojo Jojo, and my number one goal is to rule the world."

"Yeah, yeah, I get that. But you would think that after seventeen _years_…" she murmured. "Mojo, aren't you getting a little sick of it?"

"Of being defeated every single frigging time for seventeen years? Yes. But do I give up? No."

"Aren't you getting kind of… you know, old?"

"I'm the same age as you, idiot," he quipped, ticked off. "And stop leaning on me."

She stopped. "But you… you grew up before we did."

"That's due to two facts: first, I am a chimp, and second, I was _mutated._" He spat angrily.

"Oh. Well that explains it."

"Are you that stupid that you never thought of it before?"

"I don't think anyone has ever thought of that before, Mojo," she said. "And don't call me stupid."

"Why not? Aren't you stupid?"

Tears came to her eyes. "Look, I'm not exactly a genius like Blossom is, but I'm not stupid! Why do you always have to do that? I mean, you get offended really easily and then you resort to making fun of me. It's not fair."

She crawled into the shelter and left him alone. He heard her crying softly, and he felt something in his gut. What was it? Anger? Pity? Regret?

No. _Loneliness. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Second part of the story… there are some songs later on in here: I do NOT OWN "I feel like a woman," "Hey Juliet," or "Hallelujah." _

When the fire died down he headed inside the shelter. He knew that she wasn't asleep because she was still crying. Her back was turned to him. He sat down and watched her for a few minutes in silence.

"I want to apologize. It was mean to pick on you." he never thought he would use words as simple as that to apologize to someone.

Bubbles didn't respond, but she stopped crying.

"I would have to admit," he admitted, "I would rather be stuck here with you than Buttercup or Blossom."

She rolled over then and looked at him. Her tearstained face gave him a smile.

"Please don't cry, Bubbles."

She wiped at her face. "Who said I was crying?"

She came over and gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you for apologizing. I know that must have taken a lot out of you."

"It wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be, surprisingly."

He yawned and stretched. "I think I'm going to go to sleep. You probably should too."

She nodded and responded with, "Yes sir!"

A few days later, Bubbles gathered fresh water from the river with the husks of coconuts. Mojo went fishing again, this time though for a longer period of time. Bubbles changed out the leaves that were used for bedding in the shelter. She figured they could at least try to remain sanitary.

When that was done she made a long walk around the island, and found more things had washed up on shore from Mojo's plane. She found a radio, which was mostly still intact, and could still work. She also found some empty bottles, and a bar of soap, and what appeared to be Mojo's personal diary and a pen. Delighted with her findings, she rushed back to show Mojo.

"Mojo! Mojo look, I found your radio!" she called out with a squeal.

She sat down on the ground and turned in on and music crackled out of the speakers. It was bad quality, but pretty good for being stranded on an island. She let out a girlish giggle. Mojo came over and smiled approvingly.

"Perhaps if we were to find more things from my plane, I would be able to contact a radio station and let them know where we are."

"I also found this." She held up the brown diary and pen.

He looked furious as he snatched it away from her. "You read it, didn't you!"

"No. I didn't," she answered innocently, her little blue eyes blinking up at him.

He leered at her and blew the sand off of the cover. "Well then. Thank you."

"I'm so excited that we have a radio!" she squealed. "It doesn't run on batteries, does it?"

He tapped the shiny, hard black plates on the top. "Solar powered."

Bubbles took the water out of the coconut husks and poured it into the empty bottles, setting herself to work while the music played. Mojo sat down and got to cleaning the fish with a rock.

"Hey, Mojo," Bubbles asked. "What's it like being smart?"

He looked up at her. She didn't look sad at all. What a sad question to ask, however.

"I do not understand what you mean by that?"

"Like, how does your life differ from others?"

He smiled curtly, and his eyes trailed up to the sky. "Well, many people feel that they cannot understand my views, my methods, my plans; the ways that I walk, talk, or dress. It's very difficult to connect with people when you see them as idiots.

"Yes, it is nice to have such a big intelligent brain that is expansive and filled with knowledge, for if my brain was not big and intelligent and filled with knowledge, then being a supervillain would be incredibly hard." His eyes darkened. "But you see the world in a different light, I think. Since people are not as smart as you, it might make you think that the world has little hope. Especially with all the poverty, the world-hunger, the disease and wars…" he looked up at her. "You know, you are lucky to be oblivious, Bubbles, or not as intelligent as I am. You try your best to look on the bright side of life."

"I do?"

"Well, you're stranded on an island with your worst enemy and you seem to be happy."

"I try to put on a brave face," she responded as she put a cork in a bottle of water. "I want to be happy all the time but sometimes it's really hard. There are days when I just don't want to smile. But I do. I do because I figure that I should."

Later that night after they had their supper, Bubbles gently felt her chest to see if she could feel her rib cage easily. She was a little thin, but nothing drastic. She leaned over and turned on the radio. The sun was starting to go down, so she wanted to listen to some music. She recognized the song and smiled happily.

"Oh, this is one of my favorites." She turned to him. "I'm going to dance."

"I'm not joining you."

She looked slightly disappointed, but she did get up and dance.

_The best thing about a being a woman, is the prerogative to have a little fun and—_

_Oh oh oh! Go totally crazy! Forget I'm a lady! Men shirts, short skirts! Oh, oh oh! Really go wild yeah, doing it in style! Oh, oh, oh! Get in the action! Feel the attraction! Color my hair, do what I dare Oh, oh, oh! I wanna be free yeah, to feel the way I feel! Man! I feel like a woman…_

Bubbles twirled and danced, and she was a good dancer. She was light on her feet, peppy and bright. When the song was over, she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Wow, that is an old song, isn't it? I haven't heard that song for years," she said, "but I remember listening to it when I was in my teens and I loved it."

Another song came on, and Bubbles got up and danced to that one too. That one she knew a little better.

_Hey Juliet! I think you're fine, you really blow my mind. Maybe, someday, you and me can run away. I just want you to know—I wanna be your Romeo! Hey, Juliet! _

She sat back down for a while, drank some water and then listened to the music for a while. She looked at Mojo expectantly, with a little smile on her face.

"Will you dance with me, please, Mojo?"

"No," he responded.

"Please?" she batted her eyelashes and giggled. "Just one or two songs?"

"Alright then. The next song."

They waited till the commercials were over and then a song crackled to life. A piano started to play. Bubbles looked at him.

"It's a slow song," she told him, "so we slow dance."

Reluctantly he let her pull him to his feet and she adjusted herself properly. Bubbles wasn't very tall—maybe around five foot five or less, but she managed to make it work. Mojo stretched his arms upwards and Bubbles placed her hands on his shoulders comfortably.

_I've heard there was a secret chord, that David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music, do you?_

They moved slowly across the sand.

_It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah… Hallelujah… Hallelujah…_

They adjusted more closely, moving in time, sweeping across. Surprisingly they were a good dancing pair. Bubbles was smiling, but there was a slight uncertainty in her eyes which reflected off of Mojo's. But they were getting through the song.

_There was a time you'd let me know, what's real and going on below, but now you never show it to me, do you? Remember when I moved in you, the holy dark was moving too, and every breath we drew was hallelujah… hallelujah…_

"Hallelujah," Mojo whispered gently.

_Maybe there is a god above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you… It's not a cry you can hear at night, it's not somebody who's seen the light, it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah… hallelujah… hallelujah… hallelujah… hallelujah…_

The song slowed to a stop and Bubbles looked really confused. But she smiled, and thanked him for the dance. She slipped her delicate hands from his and then turned off the radio and retreated into the shelter. Mojo looked at her. What, did he do something wrong? Why did she just leave like that? And what was with that weird lightheaded feeling… He clenched at his chest, scrunching up his shirt.

"Goddamn it," he grumbled, looking towards the fire. "It's nothing. It's not anything."

He put out the fire and dragged in the bottles of fresh water and radio. Bubbles was facing the wall again. He rolled his eyes and removed his diary. Even in the dark he could see pretty well, so he was able to write, writing the date at the top.

_Bubbles found the radio from my ship, so she wanted to dance. I danced with her: a slow dance, which surprisingly was not awkward, even for my first time. When the song was over, she left me alone to go to bed. And I had this weird sensation in my chest… _

_This is not love, however. I have concluded that this is not what the obvious romantic answer would be. Perhaps I was nervous, or maybe I am attracted to Bubbles? Only time will tell. But the longer we stay on this island together the worse it will be. _

He closed his diary and secured the fastener, and then rolled over and tried to fall asleep. He heard a shuffling behind him and then Bubbles said something.

"Um, I'm kind of cold," she murmured. "So can I sleep near you?"

"Just don't touch me."

She bit her lip and nodded, but she knew why his response was so cold. After all, she had sort of displayed rejection towards him by right after, going to bed. But it was just so weird! She had danced with her arch enemy… and yet she seemed totally cool with it. Even more than cool with it, she had enjoyed it. Maybe he had, too.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Mojo. Thank you again for dancing with me."

He grumbled something and then scooted closer to the wall. Bubbles felt slightly rejected, but she just laid down and tried to sleep.

The next week went along very strictly. They scavenged for food, changed out the bedding in their shelter, and gathered water. Bubbles was starting to feel less and less welcome living with Mojo. He was seeming more and more distant, and tried to talk to her as little as possible. For a few days she tried to act incompetent so he would have to talk to her longer. But he would just get frustrated, snap at her, and then stomp away.

One night though, Bubbles had finally gotten sick of it. So she started to talk to him.

"Look, Mojo," she said, "I'm sorry if the one night made you a little bit uncomfortable. But you have to understand, I… I wasn't rejecting you. You're a very good dance partner. I just… I felt a little weird, afterwards."

He stared at her through the flames blankly.

"I think it was like… a crush," she said, blushing at the realization. "Like a really fluttery feeling, and you know that given our past… that can't happen."

"That's ridiculous."

"Huh?"

"That it can't happen?" he said heatedly. "What, because you're a Powerpuff Girl and I'm Mojo Jojo?"

"Um… yeah," she responded. "Basically."

"Well, it's obvious that your sisters won't find us for a while," he said in a dark tone. "We've been here about a week and a half, and they haven't found us yet, thus… we could change who we are."

"You mean like… try having a relationship?" she said, confused.

Mojo fell silent then, glaring at the flames. She sat up, smiling.

"Okay, okay, you know, maybe. We're not in Townsville, and my sisters and my dad aren't around…" she moistened her lips. In the glow of the firelight she looked innocent but risky. She cast a sideways glance at him, blinking slowly.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Aren't you going to kiss me if you like me?" she giggled a little bit, and floated over to him.

"Uh…" he seemed sort of confused.

"What do you mean, 'uh?' You're the one who suggested it."

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly. His fur bristled from alarm. When she had pulled away, she smiled sweetly and held his hand. Despite all the years of fighting, she had delicate little hands with thin fingers (which had eventually developed in her teen years… ew.) With his finger he could trace different scars. He smiled genuinely, and looked up at her. He felt peaceful, he felt content.

"How long do you think we'll have together?"

He sighed heavily. "I do not know anymore, Bubbles."

Back in Townsville, the skyscrapers and buildings of the city were still being repaired after Mojo's last little escapade. In the distance Blossom and Buttercup could see the cranes hauling the steel bars around, the sun shining over the city.

They were at their father's house, Professor Utonium, sitting there thinking about their sister. An ache was in each of their hearts, as well as the citizens of Townsville. A few had held candlelight vigils, to which Buttercup had personally gone to and yelled that she wasn't dead, just missing.

They hadn't been able to search for her yet. They, like Bubbles, had crashed onto an island due to the force of the explosion caused by the plane. A helicopter had found them when they were still unconscious, and had taken them back to Townsville. They spent about four days in the hospital before they had to return to their normal lives, and also an overdose of crimefighting. Many of the villains had gotten it in their heads that now that Bubbles was gone, the Powerpuff Girls would be easier to take out. This however was not the case.

"We have to find her," Blossom said, sipping from her cup of coffee. "Buttercup, what if she's sick or wounded? If she could be home by now, she would have."

"Or stranded with Mojo."

"Mojo's probably dead," Blossom protested. "I mean, really, the sheer force of that explosion should have been enough to kill him. If it didn't, it's a miracle."

Buttercup tucked her hair between her ears and gave her sister a stern look. "You know that this is getting to be really stupid, Blossom. We have to go find her ourselves since that stupid rescue team isn't able to."

"We can't just take off right now, though, Buttercup. I mean, the city's a wreck. I have to be back at the mayor's office in twenty minutes…" Blossom checked her watch and sighed.

Buttercup glared at her. "Well, I have aerobics classes to teach today, but you don't see me worrying about them do you?"

Blossom looked at her sister tiredly. "I just don't know what to do anymore. It's been just about two months that she's been gone."

"EXACTLY!" Buttercup thundered, bristling. "So let's quit sitting around here and go!"

Surprisingly, it didn't take Blossom very long to agree. A minute later, a cat-like smile slowly spread across her lips and her eyes glowed happily. The two then burst out the door and flew into the sky.

Mojo snuggled next to Bubbles and felt her breathing softly and slowly in her sleep. He watched her chest rise and fall. The occasional cute twitch of her nose. Her mumblings. He had lost count of how long it had been.

True, yes, her cuteness and perkiness did get on his nerves, but he somehow found himself attached to it. It was like a song that was stuck in his head. And he believed that she loved him. Either that or she was just easy/leading him on.

He groped around in the slight darkness for his clothes and pulled them on. He figured he should get out getting fish soon. He knew that they couldn't live off of it forever. Bubbles was really thin—thinner than he was since she didn't eat much of the fish. He cringed at night when he would wrap his arms around her and feel her ribs poking out. But she wasn't sick and she wasn't showing any signs of going down that line other than how thin she was.

Mojo grabbed his fishing stick and then headed outside and foraged around for crabs and stabbed at the fish. His helmet which had covered his brain was now worthless, so he had to use a bag that he had found on the shore to cover it up. His fur was messy and tangled, though Bubbles had helped with it.

They had gone to the river and discovered a small waterfall one day, and they had played in it for a while. They laughed and splashed around and then when they had gotten exhausted, Bubbles had combed her fingers through his coarse black fur and lovingly undid the tangles as best she could.

A while later, Bubbles partially crawled out of the shelter and watched him with a little smile playing across her face, her face cupped in her hands. He didn't seem to notice her, but that was okay. Burning in the back of her mind was the day when someone would finally find them, and the magic would end. They would return to being enemies. All the kisses, all the days and (ahem) nights would just be a thing of the past. And it terrified her. She didn't want him to go back to the way he was before. He was malign and distant before and now he was really sweet. He was definitely better than any other previous boyfriends she had.

She would miss this.

Mojo turned around and saw her lying there, her now sun-kissed blond hair in front of her face, her big blue eyes peeking out from underneath. He smiled a little bit, and then picked up the fish and carried them over to the area he set aside for cleaning them.

Bubbles came out a few minutes later in her clothes, and picked up the bottles that they used for water. With one hand she held down a palm frond to block the sun out of her face. She glanced over her shoulder at him as she started floating down towards the jungle.

"I'll be back," she said sweetly.

He nodded and watched her go for a minute. Somehow, he knew that in his gut, this would be the day that everything would end. He had this feeling of dread—could it be from the fact that the Powerpuff Girls showed up every time something bad happened to him? And dear God, he was under the same roofwith one of them. Wouldn't her sisters be .

They spent the rest of their afternoon roasting fish over a fire and rearranging their S.O.S sign. Mojo tried to convince her to eat a little more, and actually did succeed—but she only ate about half a fish more.

Then they saw the sky above them vibrate and the sky flashed with a purple haze. Bubbles stood up automatically, and her heart fell, but at the same time she was excited. Those were her sisters that were repelling off of the force field.

Overhead she heard Buttercup yelling at Blossom and the two of them arguing back and forth till Blossom got the idea to go underneath the surface and laser the force field. The sky's purple haze vanished instantly and then her sisters flew in for a landing. Mojo rolled his eyes and looked at her. She was smiling, and standing, waiting for her sisters.

"Bubbles," he said gently.

She looked back towards him, and he saw that in her eyes, she was not happy. She looked heartbroken. But she greeted her sisters with that adorable demeanor of hers, and they hugged and embraced and squealed and cried a little bit.

"You're so thin!" Blossom remarked, a few tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "Oh, Bubbles, we're so sorry!"

"No, no, it's okay, I've been fine here." She smiled nervously.

Buttercup shot a violent glare in Mojo's direction. She pounded her fist into her palm, and grinned maliciously.

"Haven't given you a pounding in a while," she remarked with a chuckle.

Mojo clenched his teeth and snarled at her wordlessly. He looked at Bubbles briefly. But she didn't say anything. He thought then, _She's not going to defend me at all, is she?_

"Oh girls, I'm so happy to see you again," Bubbles said then, giving them each a hug.

"We are too, Bubbles."

Buttercup grabbed Mojo's hands and snapped on a pair of handcuffs. Blossom shook her head and rolled her eyes. Bubbles now swallowed, watching him. Mojo arched a brow at Buttercup.

"If you'll let me, you brute, I need to go check the jungle over. I want to make sure that I didn't leave any sort of valuables behind, which would be items that survived the crash and that—"

"—I'll go with him," Bubbles volunteered. "Just to make sure he doesn't do anything."

She led him into the jungle, deep down towards the river.

Mojo muttered, "I was lying, you know. There's nothing that I could have that I would take with me."

She turned to him and embraced him tightly. Her shoulders were shaking. He wished he could hold her, but his handcuffs made that difficult. Her tears dripped down and he shook her slightly.

"Bubbles. We knew that this could not last forever. We had best just accept it now."

"But I don't," she hiccupped, "I don't want it to…"

He stood up on his toes and leaned in for their last kiss that they believed they would ever have. She cupped his face in her hands and put all of her heart into it. It was the best kiss she ever had. He then pulled away abruptly and waited for her to compose herself. She wiped at her tears, and then led him back out of the jungle.

"No, nothing," she said to her sisters.

Buttercup snorted. "Of course. He's just stalling."

She grabbed him roughly and then they sped off for home through the sky. When they returned to Townsville, they threw Mojo in jail and then took care of Sedusa who was robbing a bank. Bubbles's return was celebrated by all of Townsville, but inside her heart was aching and hurting.

Mojo eventually did get released from jail and he returned to his observatory and tried to come up with new plans for taking over the world. But all he could think about was Bubbles, and he didn't really have the drive for it. So as not to raise suspicions, he took out a bazooka and just ran around Townsville and shot some cars. Minor stuff. And just as it used to be, the girls came by and beat him up. Bubbles though, obviously did not want to.


	3. Chapter 3

_Third and final part of the story!... I still don't own the Powerpuff Girls!... So, I'd like to end the final part of the story with a little note from me, the author. (Ahem.) I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed/favorite-ed/subscribed to this story. For those of you who loved Stranded and didn't read Crooked, read Crooked, because if you want a sequel or two, it will most likely be based off of Crooked. Secondly, I would like to say that if you read the story and loved it, please spread the word about it and review it! It would make me very happy. Special thanks to She-Pirates kick BUTT for being my top supporter! (And also you, xMissMarmaladex.) You probably won't see another Powerpuff Fanfic for awhile, because I'm going to work on another project featuring the characters from the manga Black Jack… so if you don't care whether or not it's Powerpuff stuff and just like my writing feel free to read…_

_Gosh! I'm babbling! I bet you're really annoyed! Okay, on with the story! _

Two months passed, and the routine continued. Mojo would attempt to create trouble, and Bubbles would come in with her sisters and stop him. Soon, the hurt was leaving a numb feeling on her heart, and she was able to go on dates with other people—but nothing that was serious. She worked her jobs as a waitress and substitute teacher just so that she could pay the bills and get by with her life.

But it was one day when she came home she found her place slightly disheveled, but found nothing missing. There was a note from a legal yellow pad on the counter, written in scrawling letters.

"I have kidnapped a girl, a girl whom is technically not one of your sisters, but is a citizen. Knowing who you are, which is a Powerpuff Girl, I know that you will be concerned with the safety of this said girl, who is with me, Mojo Jojo."

Bubbles let the note flutter to the floor and she crushed it beneath her foot. She felt tears prick at her eyes.

"Way to target me, you jerk," she grumbled underneath her breath, wiping the tears with her fingers.

She then opened her window and slipped outside, then turned back and shut it. She took off through the sky with her easily visible blue streak.

She arrived at Mojo's in seconds, but was reluctant to burst in through his roof. She instead landed by the door and then threw it open. She floated cautiously inside, aware of how dark it was. Mojo's place was cleanly, but it was scary in the dark. Everything gleamed oddly from the white-chrome that was the interior of his lab.

"Alright Mojo. It's Bubbles. Where is the girl?"

She heard the door shut behind her and a light flicked on. She braced herself, looking around in the now newly lit area. There was no girl, but there were no weapons. She turned around and saw Mojo standing there. He was dressed in his regular villainy outfit, but he didn't seem to be armed.

"I wanted to see you," he said without looking at her. "So will you please join me for dinner?"

"You didn't have to kidnap a girl if you wanted me to come to dinner," she protested, biting her lip.

He smiled at her. "The girl I 'kidnapped' is you, Bubbles—well, not really."

Confused, she followed him into the more residential area of his house, in which there was a kitchen and living room setting combined. She hadn't really ever been in this area of his observatory before, and it was new and interesting.

Sitting on the table, Mojo had prepared what looked like some sort of Japanese dinner, with sushi and rice and miso soup. But on the side he had knowingly made a salad for her, also Japanese. He was after all, a hibachi chef.

They sat down next to each other and passed things to each other, and fell into conversation easily. And Bubbles noticed that gradually, the numbness was vanishing, and her heart was beating anew and fiercely. She had missed him so much.

Halfway through she leaned over and kissed him.

"Mmm," she murmured. "I missed you so much."

He gently grasped her hands and squeezed them. "I did too." He looked up at her, now nervous. "There isn't… anyone else is there?"

"What? Oh, no," she said, now slightly disappointed he had ruined the moment. "There's been a couple of dates but nothing serious. Nothing like you and me. I guess I missed you too much to move on."

She smiled happily. "But now we're together again, at least for a little while, right?"

She picked up the dirty dishes and carried them over to the sink. Quickly she started to rinse them off and she was remarkably fast. Mojo watched her for a moment, stunned, and then proceeded in helping as well. They managed to get it done in half an hour, and when they were finished, she turned back to him.

"So, what do you want to do now?" she asked him with a teasing smile.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I think you know."

After (ahem) all was said and done, they retreated outside to watch a movie. Bubbles curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, blearily staring ahead at the screen. Mojo sat with his chin propped up on his knuckles, staring ahead blankly at the screen. He looked a little drowsy.

"You're sleeping already?" she asked him, closing her eyes.

"No. I'm just thinking," he responded.

"Mmm. About what?"

"Just… where this is going to go," he said. "It's inevitable that this is going to be ruined by your sisters. I'm a villain and you're a superhero; this really can't work."

She looked horrified for a minute. "Mojo, wait a minute…"

"I haven't finished," he replied. "But if I were to give up being a villain, that would be our only option. Well, that and you can cross over to being a villain, but that would make it extremely awkward at family gatherings if they decide to invite you to them."

"You would give up being a villain for me?"

"If it would mean having you for the rest of my life, then yes."

Her eyes grew big and bright. "You're serious?"

He looked at her with a nervous smile. "If you would put up with me for that long."

"Oh my God, yes!" she squealed happily. It was like a marriage proposal (but marrying a monkey, no matter how human like is illegal.)

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you, I love you!"

Mojo hacked into a television station and blocked out all the channels so he could make his big announcement. He sat down in front of his chair and cleared his throat when the camera's recording light flashed on.

"Good evening, citizens of Townsville," he said out loud, in a clear, certain voice. "This is Mojo Jojo, diabolical villain. I am on your television screen right now to give this announcement:

"I am resigning from my place as the most hated super villain in Townsville and the most hated nemesis of the Powerpuff Girls. While I am sure it is going to be highly controversial, I refuse to explain why." He glared at the camera. "And don't even think about spying on me. Just because I plan to give up on villainy does not mean that _I _won't proof my home from invaders, which is to say invaders that try to spy on me.

"I thank you for watching this message," he sighed heavily, "and hope you have a good evening. Good night."

He turned away from the camera and then Bubbles clapped approvingly. "Oh Mojo! That was great!"

She threw her arms around his neck but before she had a chance to kiss him, his eyes glared up at her. He smiled and said between his teeth, "Bubbles… the camera is still on."

She looked at the camera for a moment and stared blankly into the lens. She then slowly sidestepped out of view. She headed up to the camera and hit the button off.

"Shit," Mojo said angrily, pounding a fist on the table.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down at her feet.

"I didn't want to be confronted by your sisters! Have I not made that clear enough?"

"Maybe they won't see it."

He snorted. "Oh yeah, like anyone would ignore the fact that you're willingly in my home and throwing yourself all over me."

"I was not!" she cried out with a scoff.

"That's how it's going to look like, Bubbles." He indicated with a finger to his bedroom. "I figured that this would happen so I packed my things previously to doing this. Three of my suitcases are in my bedroom, as well as my toolbox."

She floated inside and came back, carrying them all effortlessly. She looked at him.

"So now what?"

He opened his mouth to speak and then there was rapid pounding on the door. No one was speaking though.

"Paparazzi?" Bubbles suggested.

"Your sisters?" he countered, arching a brow.

Her heart sank and she slowly floated over to the front door, standing behind it. She pulled it open and in sped Blossom and Buttercup, looking totally pissed.

"Called it!" Mojo shouted to Bubbles.

"Mojo!" Buttercup screamed, seething. "What the hell are you doing using our sister like that?"

As Buttercup jetted forward, Bubbles slammed into her, knocking her into the wall. Tears were in her eyes.

"Buttercup! Buttercup, don't! He really means it, he really does," she said, almost pleadingly.

Buttercup threw Bubbles off of her and then stood up, not making any advancements towards Mojo, who was now in the room.

"What the *#$*% is going on!" Buttercup screamed.

Bubbles flew over to Mojo and stood protectively in front of him. She swallowed hard. She looked from a stunned Blossom and back to an angry Buttercup.

"We're… we were…" she swallowed. "We're together. We were together on the island and we're together now. We love each other."

"That's retarded!"

Bubbles shook her head. "Look, it's really not."

"Bubbles," Blossom said slowly, "have you ever considered that he might just be using you?"

"I have, but… I don't think that he is at all," she whispered, looking at her sisters. "I mean, girls, it's so much different than anyone else."

Mojo cleared his throat and muttered, "I was afraid of this…" he glared at her sisters. "Look, the only reason why we didn't tell either of you was because we _knew _that you would inevitably kick my ass."

Buttercup and Blossom exchanged looks. Then they shrugged, coming to the general consensus that he was right.

"But I'm really serious about giving up on villainy," he said, "but only if I can be with Bubbles."

"What are you, going to marry her?" Buttercup scoffed. "Like that's legal."

Mojo actually flinched at this comment. Bubbles did seem like the type of girl to dream about becoming a bride. He would never be able to give her that.

She swallowed hard though. "I know, I know. It's going to be difficult, definitely, but we really want to see this through."

Blossom then tapped Buttercup's shoulder and they slowly floated away and began to discuss quietly. Mojo reached up slightly and grasped Bubbles's hand; felt those delicate fingers that had caressed him, that had loved him, and he in turn loved.

Blossom then came forward, while Buttercup took out the door. Blossom eyed the two warily.

"Alright, we're going to give this a shot. But Bubbles…" Blossom looked at her sister knowingly. "If something happens, then you'll know what to do. It's going to be over, done."

Bubbles looked happily at Blossom and smiled broadly. Blossom's tone almost did not change, but they could glimpse a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Bubbles gave her sister a little hug.

"And oh yeah, keep him away from Buttercup," Blossom added when they released. "And we're definitely going to discuss this later when this is a better time and place. But I think the paparazzi are going to be here in a few minutes, so we should hit the road."

Blossom then flew out through the door and then it was a mad dash for Mojo's personal belongings, and then, picking him up gently, Bubbles and Mojo took off through the sky. Beneath them flashes of cameras were spotting the ground beneath them and the news cameras were rolling, and the air was filled with hundreds of questions of different journalists and reporters.

Bubbles cleared aside a few drawers in her dresser for Mojo to place his stuff and then she made them a pot of coffee. It was late at night now, and they had managed to ward off the reporters by using their sheer force. They were both tired and sore from the days events, but happy.

"It's going to take a while to get used to this whole upstanding citizen thing," Bubbles said with a wink, "but I'm sure that you'll be able to get used to it eventually."

Mojo leaned upwards and kissed her cheek softly, then sat back down. "It does bother you, though, doesn't it?"

"What?"

"That you'll never be able to have a wedding."

"Well, we'll just have to keep hoping," Bubbles said with a weak little smile.

Mojo smiled back. "I'd love to see you in a wedding dress you know."

"Really?" she blushed at the comment and was delighted.

She laughed and kissed his forehead. "You know, this is going to be a difficult road ahead of us. But I have high hopes for us."

"I do too."

He took her hands and squeezed them. "We'll make it somehow."

_The End_


End file.
